10 reasons why
by ChrysBadefab
Summary: One day, Beck returns to his RV but Jade's not there. The only thing he sees is a letter and some tapes explaining why Jade killed herself. *summary sucks, The story will be better*


blockquote  
p data-p-id="15530181e62085c263b2d476b1c17af3"strongHey guys! This is a story that I am writing on wattpad and I thought that it would be nice to let you see it too. If you like it I will upload the rest of the chapters and maybe I'll continue it! I am waiting for your reviews 3/strong/p  
/blockquote  
p data-p-id="15530181e62085c263b2d476b1c17af3" /p  
p data-p-id="15530181e62085c263b2d476b1c17af3"Beck went to his RV after school just like he did every other day. But today something was different. Jade had missed school. It was weird cause she didn't call or texted him to inform. When he entered the RV the first thing he did was calling Jade. He called her several times, He texted her a lot more but no answer./p  
p data-p-id="f774e5f154c3499cf757a1e9b46dafe0"He was starting to freak out. Where did she go? Is she mad at him? or worst, did something happen to her?/p  
p data-p-id="b805263f3043e92e3aa3f30366170e16"He needed to sit. he sat on his he noticed something on the edge of his bed under the blanket. It was a box. Weird...For sure he hadn't left it there so it must have been jade's. He opened it. Inside there are tapes. Five of them. Underneath the tapes there's a letter. He started reading:/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ecc727dd81b350a29fd159f8d660de0b"emstrongBeck,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0b514b16e68359215e2bd95dee125e27"emstrongI don't want to write a lot in this letter, I just want you to listen to the tapes and because I am sure you forgot about it, you have an old Walkman in the drawer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3e59e4d1d09e254803925aeeabc4b8ea"emstrong Love you, Jade 3/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="73fd5429551001238f4d52ef7d1f648a"He ran to his drawer to find the walkman. When he did he quickly put the first tape on. He got his headphones on and started listening. It was Jade talking:/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="cc06cf8e1f0d001a99e049521820e066"em"Hey there, It's Jade but you probably already know that. Anyway...Beck I hope you are the one who is listening to this and that it didn't end up in the wrong hands. I wanted you to be the only one to listen to this because you deserve to know. I know that you must've called a million times and left me a hundred texts butI just want you to listen, it won't take long."/em/p  
p data-p-id="3fcadcc177c49f20d807ebbc890d747f"Beck didn't know what to do... He just continued listening./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4cd0bc29862cef276bd48e59c379ae7"em"Beck...What I want from you now is to wait before you do anything or come to find me! You have to listen to these tapes! after all I wasted my time recording them so you better listen"/em/p  
p data-p-id="b5ee583c68e2aaafe41082cdeefeaed0"A small smile is created at his face. Classic old Jade./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="202c23194511059f3a0e385d3b59981d"em"So, in this tape I'm going to talk about precious little Vega. YES I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE JEALOUS, BUT GUESS WHAT? YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOU FEELINGS! Okay... Listen... I know that you love me but I also know you like Tori and you CAN'T deny it! you're not just friendly! I can see. I'm not Blind! and I wanted you to tell me I was wrong! to show me that you don't want her...but I know you couldn't, cause you never lie"/em/p  
p data-p-id="c4356aef8fbcc52fa6b29bfeeb0609a8"Beck didn't know what to think... Jade maybe was right. Maybe he liked Tori but that was it! He would never leave Jade for Tori.../p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0330d33bbfe3de80404b7de6ed2c901f"em"But anyway in this tape is only Tori. Let's begin...You remember the first day she came to our school right? I suppose you remember what I did to her. Well maybe she didn't deserve it. I'm not stupid! I know that she was never mean to I really hoped that you would understand! I thought you knew me. The first time a saw her... She was...she was perfect, Beck! She was tall, thin, beautiful, talented and everyone liked her! she had everything Beck! Everything that I didn't..."/em/p  
p data-p-id="4f2b3a319c93492a9f7aec8225df28ca"Beck could hear the pain in Jade's voice. She was crying... When Jade cries no one can listen to it. But Beck could..It was something in her voice/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4e55a65239db85c31ab44c768f3f3ee""Well...This is harder than I though it would be...But anyway... She came in and stole everything that I had! She had all the leads in all the plays! And It's not that I just wanted the lead on every play...I needed it! to prove I'm not talentless, which I might be... but that's for another tape"/p  
p data-p-id="f62723892e57c86de9e955a580eae215"Jade talentless? That's just stupid! She is the most talented person Beck have ever met! He's starting to get angry. Why didn't she come to tell him these things, why is she doing it throughout tapes?/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ea9b9e217a20f45aec53e9e74262677""And...I could see that she wanted you! And she was getting everything she wanted! She even stole Cat from me! I couldn't let her take you too! So, I was being mean to scare her! To show her that you were MINE. Beck... you probably don't know this but remember when you two kissed and we had a fight? well...that night I cut myself... I was devastated but I didn't want you to see me like this. I wasn't angry at you nor her... I'm still not. I'm just disappointed at my self... because I'm not even capable to keep you..You loved me and I pushed you out./p  
p data-p-id="8a5b4b1b16f2629838b750fbe02a2f9e"Beck was frozen...He ran his hand through his hands. and switched the tape to listen side B... He had a bad feeling/p 


End file.
